The Scroll of Sanctuary
by RavenSummoning
Summary: Naruto/Diablo 3 Crossover. Summary: Naruto and Jiriya visit the ancestral home of the Uzumaki clan and find the village's concealed vault. Being Naruto, the blond touches something he shouldn't and spends a year in Sanctuary. How will our hero be altered? How will others react? Did he find any cool souvenirs? Stronger/More Mature Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I'm publishing, ever. I appreciate any constructive criticism as I attempt to improve my writing skills. Short summary: Realizing that Naruto had no knowledge of his own clan, Jiriya made the first stop in their training trip the ruins of Naruto's ancestral home.

Things change from this point onward, with a more skilled, mature Naruto coming back through the looking glass.

I don't own Naruto or Diablo.

* * *

Fu, a girl whose most striking features were her orange eyes and mint greed hair, was _not_ having a very good day. After surviving one attempt at having her biju, the Nanabi, known to her as "Luck Seven," a week earlier, she had been traveling home to her minor village home when the unexpected occurred. Two missing ninja, one she recognized as Kakuzu, wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them had attacked her. The resulting battle was one of desperation on her side, especially after her jounin protectors fell to Hidan's triple-bladed scythe. Despite being outclassed, she had put up a surprisingly good fight, breaking off the top-most and largest blade of Hidan's oversized weapon and taking out one of Kakuzu hearts, and tearing up impressive sections of the countryside. But still she had lost, badly.

Once her bodyguards had died Fu had attempted to flee, but was unsuccessful. Now, she was floating between consciousness and unconsciousness, beaten and bloody, and Hidan was whispering into her ear all the horrible things he was going to do to her body, before and after her biju was removed. Tears leaked out of her one eye, the other swollen shut. She had no strength left to her, it felt like her bones were mostly broken, blood was caking into her hair and clothes, and a sealing tag, meant to prevent a rampage in the odd case she tried to let her biju out was anchored to her skin, just over her heart. An odd thought struck her as she realized these were the people Naruto and his teacher, hero of her home and legendary ninja and spymaster, respectively had warned of. Her life had not been easy, but she had always wanted to meet him, if for no other reason than to see what kind of person had inspired her pseudo-brother, Shibuki.

As Hidan began to carry her off, something happened that she did not expect. Long arrows with vicious barbs imbedded themselves into the hearts, livers, and spleens of both missing nins. (Or, in Kakuzu's case, where his liver and spleen would have been.) A wave of relief washed through her, followed by one of fear for whoever had hoped to intervene. These two did not die so easily, and she was sure her rescuer had signed his or her own death warrant. Fu wished she could move, but her body was so broken that she was barely managing to stay awake. When Hidan dropped her, she lost that battle.

When she woke again, one eye coming open once more, she found herself carried in a bridal fashion, strong arms supporting her head as they moved swiftly away from what seemed to be a very strange battle. Instead of one Hidan and one Kakuzu, there were hundreds of each, and they were fighting with what she assumed were the originals. " _That doesn't seem to make sense, but then I did get hit in the head, repeatedly… Clones!"_ Fu realized; _"I can see some of them popping into nothing but poofs of smoke, so they're not illusions or elemental clones. What technique is that?"_

Just when the battle was getting good, it ended. The clones had managed to trick Hidan into hitting his real partner, as they had been getting progressively better at impersonating their foes, almost to the point where Fu believed they could successfully impersonate them to their own organization, Akatatski. That had been the last straw for Kakuzu, and he had sent two of creatures made of threads into the air and unleashed a combination attack of lightning and wind, hitting everything including the real Hidan. Distant swearing could be heard as Hidan was not happy about being concussed by wind and then zapped by a wave of lightning. All of a sudden, Hidan's head snapped around, staring right at them, and Fu knew she'd been seen.

Trying to become more aware of her surroundings, she realized her rescuer was wearing bright white and silver heavily adorned armor. Instead of a helmet, he wore a white cowl, but his face, no, his head was not visible within. Along his belt were a set of pouches, no doubt containing ninja tools of some kind, as well as two pouches behind each hip. Strapped to his back was a bow, but not like any she had ever seen before.

It was massive compared to others she had seen, even those used by samurai. It was a recurve, about six feet from the ends of the prongs, and the string was missing. But what truly set it apart was that this bow was bladed. On both ends, the arms ended in blades, sharp but dulled gray. In the middle, three prongs on three sides jutted out of a metal plate that protected the holder's hand, arrows fired would pass through the three blades. In effect, this was a fist weapon or glaive as well as a bow. It was in fact so large compared to the one carrying it that it needed to be attached horizontally and care was apparently being taken to keep her from touching anything sharp. As the both of them landed from a leap, something hard impacted her rear, causing a wince even through all the other pain. Foggy from a concussion, it took her a moment to realize she'd "found" the dull end of some kind of sheathed sword.

The man carrying her looked back, then spoke as he refocused on the landscape ahead of him. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you anymore. That's a promise, and I never go back on my word." Shifting her in his grasp he pulled the cowl back, revealing lightly tanned skin, brilliant blue eyes, blond hair and six whisker marks on the man's cheeks. Naruto Uzumaki gave her a blinding smile before very gently setting her down, leaning her up against a tree. Now seated, she noticed that there was both a quiver strapped to the man's back and a rapier fastened to his belt as well as a number of scrolls fastened to his back and thighs.

Naruto's rapier rested in a pure white sheath trimmed with silver that gleamed in the daylight, the dimensions suggesting that the blade was stouter than many similar weapons. The grip was wrapped in blue dyed leather, with a blue and white tassel hanging off the end of the grip. But, it was the guard of the weapon that truly made it unique. This weapon's guard was incredibly intricate, gold wrapping along the grip shining so bright in the noon sun that it was almost painful to look at. Arrayed around the grip, protecting the user's hand there were three symbols at the bottom, one was a spiral design she recognized, from konohanan flak jackets, most prominent in the middle was a symbol of the Leaf village, and on the other side was a set lines that may have been writing, but not in any language she could recognize. Each symbol trailed three lines that gradually became thicker as they rose, becoming trails that trailed into the cross guard, with the guard taking the shape a fox's head with oversized ears. As Naruto drew the blade out of its sheath just a little in thought, all of the blade she could see was bright orange.

Seemingly finished thinking, Naruto drew out a storage scroll, and opened it. Now lying on the ground were a stack of filled quivers, choked with viscously tipped arrows and three large piles of explosive notes, at least three hundred arrows and explosives total. Showing a strained smile, Naruto summoned a dozen clones that began quickly attaching the notes to the arrows, while a new batch of clones began placing notes on the ground around them, buried under small amounts of dirt.

"This is going to be rough, but I will get you through it if you can hold on, little sister. Once we get away, I'll get you a medic." Now _that_ comment sent Fu for a loop. She was sure she was an orphan with no living family, and had been living on the streets for a time before Shibuki's father had all the children of the village tested first for chakra levels, and those with the highest tested for compatibility with ol' Lucky Seven. All the children with high levels of chakra were highly encouraged to enter Waterfall's ninja Academy and she got stuck with becoming the next host of the Nanbi. On the positive side she was adopted into the Leader's family and made a friend, but on the other… Well, the cold indifference that came with being a street rat was replaced with the animosity that came with the existence of a Jinchuriki. Half starving was replaced by almost as much food as she could possibly eat, which was a definite plus. (Jinchuriki have fast metabolisms, especially when they're first created.) She became hated by many, but she truly felt loved by at least a few people.

" _I'm missing something,"_ Fu thought. She was still having trouble understanding why a stranger would put his life in great jeopardy for her. Perhaps he had a hero complex or was desperate for a girlfriend? _"Well, if he wants to date me after this I certainly won't turn him down, assuming we survive, of course. Probably not the best time to be thinking of this, but I can't make my body move yet, so I'm useless in this battle. I hope this guy at least makes it through."_

As the clones finished their tasks, Naruto stood, strapping a quiver to his back while two clones did the same. Naruto formed a single seal with his hands in front of him, and suddenly there were 200 additional clones. As one, they detached the strap that held their bows and placed their left arms into the seeming mess of armor and blades that surrounded the grip. On each bow, a drawstring ignited out of nothing, a bright blue that was barely visible in the early afternoon light. Following that, each one notched an arrow onto the string and drew, just as two figures in black cloaks entered a large ditch in pursuit of their prize. Suddenly, for Hidan and Kazuku, the sky went dark when arrows came at them from every direction, clones having stealthily flanked the two.

" _They're shadow clones! That's a Konohana kinjutsu because of the chakra requirements! This guy must have huge reserves to make twenty, and much more to make hundreds. The only way he could that much chakra would be if… he's a Jinchuriki! That makes the sister comment make sense. I wonder which Biju he holds? I wonder if he'll be my friend after this."_

While Fu was thinking, Naruto had unleashed arrows by the thousand into the two missing nin. Kakuzu had activated his defensive ninjustsu, skin turning dark as arrows simply bounced off him harmlessly. His partner however, was only managing to deflect about ninety-percent of what came at him, leaving him looking a bit like a pincushion. Looking up at the Naruto-horde that was up on a hill, Kakuzu laughed at him. Finishing up a chuckle, he spoke. "Kid, you're not bad. In a few years you could clear whole columns of samurai with attacks like that. But you aren't on my level yet. Arrows will never work against me."

Laughing right back, Naruto held his right hand up with his middle and index fingers pointing straight up and yelled back a single word: "Katsu." Three pairs of eyes widened as some of the arrows began to glow. (Shadow clones can copy a lot of things, in fact, almost everything on one's person. Sadly, they cannot copy storage seals or explosive tags, so only those arrows with physical, original exploding tags went off.) Hidan managed to pull an arrow out of his chest just before it exploded in his face, saving him from being splattered in pieces. Kakuzu had many tags go off around him, as Naruto perceived him as the greater threat. His defensive technique failed, not killing or maiming, but leaving him bloody. The concussive force cost him his earth heart that had been powering the technique, leaving him with two, having lost one to Fu and one to Naruto's initial barrage.

Immediately after the smoke obscured their vision, Naruto's clones began using henge to create pairs of Fus and Narutos, then picking each other up, and began to flee in every direction. Fu found herself again held gently in strong arms and racing away. Naruto suddenly lurched to the side, almost losing his grip when a bolt of lightning made him jump out of the way.

Standing on the rise where Fu had rested against a tree, Hidan and Kakuzu looked down on the two jinchuriki with dark smiles. "I'm gonna %# $ing kill you both! I'm gonna gut you slowly in the name of Jashin! I'm gonna… # ^%!"

Smiling, Naruto again held his hand up with two fingers pointing skyward and a very fox like grin and yelled back. "You're going to explode! Dattetboyo! Katsu!" Three dozen explosive tags went off, and suddenly the hill was ten feet shorter.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto looked down at Fu, still held in his arms, and grumbled. "I thought I got rid of that tick, guess explosives still set me off." Giving a bright, genuine smile he turned his attention back to the hill. "I'd love to go up to what's left of that hill and finish them and/or collect their bounties, but no way am I going to risk both of us for that."

"Smart, kid, but not smart enough." From on the smoking crater on top of the hill, the brains of the corpse duo spoke condescendingly. His partner was still trying to get to his feet behind him. "You got involved when you shouldn't have. Now we're going to kill you and see if you're worth anything after we take care of the half-dead jinchuriki in your arms. However, if you leave her to us you may be able to outrun the two of us, seeing as we are not the fastest in Akatsuki. You have until we get close to choose."

Once again the Uzumaki looked down at Fu, once again he smiled, though this time it was more strained. "I… went away for a while Fu, farther than you've ever dreamed, and I learned that I can't always keep my promises, sometimes the people I try to save die." Fu's only useful eye began to water, and she was sure he was going to leave. "But, I will still fight to the death for my friends." At this point, Fu's mind was awash in fears for herself and her newest friend as she saw the grim determination on his face, though she allowed herself a small hope that he would be a match for two S-rank ninja. "But, two more things I learned on my journey; always hold onto hope and…" The Jinchuriki of the strongest living creature in the world pitched himself to be heard by the two shinobi making their way down the hill. "You always have a choice: hunted, or Hunter."

Feeling him make a seal beneath her, Fu felt herself handed off to a clone that backed up twenty feet as the blond made five more, and they and the original immediately began flying into handseals, a forty seal long sequence. On completion, Naruto called out a jutsu Fu had never heard before. "Sanctuary Style: Ray of Frost!"

Each Naruto not holding her thrust out their right palm in a manner reminiscent of the Gentle Fist style, and from the palms came beams of glacier blue, arcing out a considerable distance. Only two hit Kakuzu, which caused him to laugh loudly, mocking the technique that did nothing but make his out skin cold. A few seconds later, the other four beams had zeroed in on him and Kakuzu was figuring out just what this jutsu did. It was low damage initially, but the damage ramped up quickly and froze the target solid. Already he was slowing down, his kinjutsu failing him as he lost mobility and fell behind his partner. Now very irritated, he almost growled, "Hidan, get a move on and stop this jutsu before he freezes me solid! I can't move anymore!"

At that point, Hidan had reached the clones and swept his scythe through all five of the blond body-doubles, the original having fallen back and drawn his sword. Fu thought it was truly a beautiful weapon, the golden intertwined basket gleaming in the light and she could have sworn the eyes in the guard glowed deep red for a second when his hand clasped the grip. Holding the blade in his right hand, his left held in a large pouch behind him, Naruto Uzumaki charged.

A rapier is not normally built for clashing with larger weapons, the blade being too thing and brittle. Even though Naruto's rapier was not ordinary, he still played to his blade's strengths by parrying Hidan's strikes to the side rather than blocking them directly. "I'm gonna kill you, you piece of $% &. You know you can't kill me, you turned me into a $ !*&$% pincushion and I walked away without a problem. I'm immortal! Unstoppable!"

"You pulled that explosive arrow out of your chest in a panic." Naruto returned in a cold voice. "You're no more immortal than I am. You're just tricky to kill. And I will kill you, if I have to shred you into tiny pieces first."

Howling in rage, Hidan made a horizontal slash with his scythe which Naruto parried, catching the scythe with his rapier held out to his side with the blade parallel to bit body. Catching the opposing blade, Naruto then angled his blade towards him and crouched, altering the arc of Hidan's attack to sail uselessly over his own head. However, during this swing his other hand had not been idle, when the blade passed over his head, the blond pressed a normal, timed exploding tag close enough to the scythe that adhesive chakra charge attached the tag to the scythe and began counting down. Leaping away, both Naruto and the clone holding Fu exited the blast radius just as the explosive went off.

Both jinchuriki thought that Naruto had finally killed Hidan, right up until a hand shot out of the smoke and grabbed Naruto by the throat, lifting him off the ground as Hidan's hidden spike shot out and caught in the rapier's basket, tossing it away. Hidan stared into Naruto's eyes as he slowly choked the whiskered teen to death. "Any last words?" sneered the insane cultist.

"…ancu… Sty… Spectral… Blad…" Hidan's eyes went as he felt Naruto's palms touch his chest. Before he could blink, a dozen blades, each one visible only briefly as thin, translucent sickly yellow light. Released point blank, the blades removed Hidan's right arm, and punched a hole where his heart once was. Naruto fell to the ground, gasping for breath through his bruised and outwardly bleeding neck. He was, however, already starting the thirty seal sequence to activate another attack. Regaining his feet, he ducked and rolled another swipe from Hidan's pike, coming out of the roll on his feet, still holding his hand in the final seal of a jutsu. With some distance attained, Naruto Uzumaki charged Hidan until there was only about three feet of distance between them. "Sanctuary Style: Spectral Blades!" the blond called out as he held his palms out in front of him, ending the battle as his attack fired off, now at full power and optimal range. Hidan, from the waist up was now chunks of meat, only his head and neck having survived the blast pattern.

Fu was completely shocked at the display of power, even as she saw Naruto gasp for air and fall to one knee. As a technique that was still raw and unrefined, Spectral Blades was a huge chakra drain, even for Naruto. Speaking of, the man with the whiskers was just thinking of finishing Hidan off for good when Kakuzu made his presence known. The blond was just raising his head when a viscous kick connected with his jaw.

One jinchuriki collided with another, dispelling the clone holding the girl with orange eyes. In a heap, they saw Kakuzu standing over his partner. "I let you fight him to teach you to understand who you're fighting, moron. That's the Kyubi Jinchuriki you're up against, and he beat you without using his biju's strength. That you are even still alive is a surprise with what that jutsu did. As for you," Kakuzu rounded on Naruto and Fu, "I am more than enough to handle both of you as you are now. Surrender and make this easy on yourself. You are out of chakra."

Suddenly with a childish smirk on his lips, Naruto answered with a giggle. "Am not. I actually have more control of my biju than the average jinchuriki, even if he's tried to eat me a few times. You know me by my face, but you haven't felt any demonic chakra from me because I wanted to save the beautiful young lady on my own." A small smile graced Fu's face, a compliment to an insecurity welcome even though she was sure she was about to die, convinced her big brother was only bluffing. Kakuzu was more dangerous by far out of the two.

"Sadly, I am now convinced that she needs a medic more than you need to die. So, if Imperious wasn't feeling vindictive and didn't lie to me, I'm out." That said, he sheathed the blade they had landed near and then picked up Fu in a bridal carry.

"What are you going to do, #$ ^&*!? Sprout wings and fly away? We're back to square one, you can't escape with the #$^# in your arms." Hidan spat, head rolling around on the ground.

Shifting Fu, the heroic blond tossed his white cowl back onto his head, completely obscuring his face and head, once again shadowing his face completely. Again, Fu was losing consciousness, but fought hard to keep it as eighteen energy tendrils shot out the back of Naruto's armor. A solid shade of orange, each was about 7 feet long and waved lazily.

Making a face of concentration, Naruto's feet slowly left the ground as he began to rise. As soon as he was off the ground, the blonde and his new tan friend shot off into the air like a rocket. Their enemy launched a hail of kunai, the throwing implements mostly hitting only air, but the airborne Uzumaki had blades lodged in his thigh, rear, and lower back.

In retaliation, Naruto almost dropped Fu as he rooted in his packs for **all** of his remaining paper bombs, rolled them into a ball and dropped it straight down. As she passed out, her adrenaline finally gave out and she smiled. _"I made a new friend and he saved me…"_ was her last thought before she passed out.

* * *

And that's chapter one, will try to get two out soon with some exposition I was originally going to lead with, but I thought it might be more fun to start with an action sequence.


	2. Chapter 2

I appreciate the reviews and look forward to more as I work to get more of this story out of my head and onto the screen.

I don't own any part of either franchise in this story.

* * *

If Naruto had learned one thing in his travels with and without Jiriya, it was that you can never truly have excess supplies and equipment as long as you aren't encumbered. So, as he turned in the air and banked towards Konohana, planning to make a visit a year earlier than expected, he pulled three small pills out of the bottom of a pouch slung on his back. "So, I'm just going to call you little sister until you can tell me your name. Can you wake back up for me long enough to swallow some blood pills? You have to chew them first but they will help replace some of what you've lost." Fu, injuries and several kinds of exhaustion taking their toll, was sound asleep and not waking up. The blond sighed as he tore towards Konohana high in the air.

The young man blushed at what he was about to do, but was convinced that his fellow jinchuriki was in need of the medication with the amount of blood that she had apparently lost. Taking two of the red pills into his mouth he carefully crushed them with his molars and felt the slight fizzing that meant the medicine was activating. In an embarrassing display, made more embarrassing when Fu briefly groggily tried to fight him off, not understanding what the Uzumaki was attempting, Naruto managed to get the crushed blood pills to the back of her mouth and down her throat via a thoroughly unpleasant french kiss.

That done, Naruto took his own, and looking down for land marks, adjusted his heading slightly. "You should feel better soon sister. Just rest for now, I think we can make it to Konohana in a few hours if I speed this up a little." _"I just hope my chakra reserves hold out that long. Maintaining flight is difficult enough without having used those techniques earlier."_

Miles of forest stretched beneath them, but they remained high enough for most ground launched attacks to be rendered useless. The pace Naruto set was hard, the energy tendrils doing their job, even though the technical explanation of how they work went **way** over his head when the armor had been gifted to him. He did grasp the most important part, which was that, when active, the tendrils created a field through the armor that interacted with gravity. Forward flight was achieved not so much through thrust as a kind of pull, the armor's field moving through the air by creating attraction and repulsion. Naruto was just glad the stuff worked as well as it did.

Flight was an incredibly rare advantage in the ninja world and Naruto planned to make the most of it. Even at the rate the armor was burning through his chakra he didn't dare to land for fear of Kakuzu finding him. While younger ninja are usually fascinated by explosions, he didn't wait until the smoke had cleared to turn around and flee. Three kunai were still stuck in him, they must have had barbs or they'd have fallen out by now.

Trying to stave off boredom and fight the exhaustion that was slowly creeping up, the blond thought back to the battle and pondered how he could have done better. _"Right off the bat I could have used explosive tags, but that might have hurt my new friend. I also just assumed they were dead. I've seen enough to know not to make that kind of mistake, but their appearance made me think they were normal people. Well, as normal as S-Rank ninja come anyway. Seems like all the powerful ninja are_ off _in one way or another._

" _I think I did okay for the rest, but like my master Salt would say, every problem can be solved by sufficient use of explosives. I didn't use enough, truth is I didn't have enough on me. I didn't even have one of my blood tags on me. I will be prepared next time, and those two will die by my hand. Salt and Scara would be disappointed in me otherwise, only a poor hunter lets the hunted live."_

Two hours later, and chakra exhaustion was setting in for the flying blond. He was reasonably sure he wasn't being pursued by the two he'd fought earlier, but he couldn't walk with those kunai in him. His beautiful, gleaming armor was very useful, but it did prevent him from using the Kybui's chakra, so he couldn't refill his chakra by going into his one-tailed state. _"At least my body's fought off the poison on those kunai. I think it was designed to destroy chakra, just something else to leech off my reserves. At least I only have another hour or so to go. Lucky for me sister's fight was in the Land of Fire, or else I'd have never found her on my way to meet up with Ero-Senin."_

Naruto's eyes closed for just a moment and he lost some altitude. A barbed kunai shot out of the forest and nearly hit him, giving him an adrenaline boost and kicking him awake. Exhaustion now battling with his will, he returned to his previous altitude.

Thus a pattern began. Naruto's exhaustion causing him to briefly lose consciousness and the regain it quickly to avoid more poisoned projectiles. Finally, when the Uzumaki and nameless girl reached the outer wall, his mindset had deteriorated a bit. He was so tired he could only think of finding his Tsunade and getting help for his friend and maybe get the three kunai out of his backside.

* * *

Tsunade was in the middle of a conference several suppliers of food and textiles for Konohana when something she did not expect came crashing through the window of her office. Suddenly four ANBU agents surrounded her, expecting an attack on their Hokage. After several seconds passed with neither figure on the floor moving she pushed past them and took in the copious bloodstains on the both of them, and the small but expanding pool coming from the figure in armor.

"Bear, get me Shizune and a medical team here **now**. Wasp, take my guests back to their hotel, we will continue this discussion when there aren't two people bleeding out on my floor. Elk, assist me in triage until the medic team gets here, focus on stabilizing the girl."

Panicked by the sight of blood, the three merchants were eager to flee the scene. The ANBU with a white mask painted with a set of distinctive antlers immediately began a simple diagnostic jutsu on Fu, hands glowing green as Tsunade rolled back the cowl on the other prone figure. "Naruto! What on earth is going on, he should be with Jiriya right now!" She began to run the same diagnostic jutsu as Elk, but was stopped by the armor not allowing chakra to penetrate it. Turning her voice to the last person currently in the room, she loudly gave another order. "Wolf, come help me get this armor off, I can't work with it on and I'm having trouble finding the clasps. Start with the boots."

Almost instantly another figure was feeling around for catches on the armor as they tried to get Naruto out of his shell. They managed to get both boots and the right arm's gloves and bracers. Tsunade was relived to find a weak but steady heartbeat in Naruto's wrist.

"Tsunade, Uzumaki has several kunai in his back side penetrating the armor. Should I remove them?"

"No Wolf, leave them in for now. Pulling them out before we get this armor off and the rest of his vitals taken could cause him to bleed out. They stay until **I** say otherwise."

Naruto was soon stripped, revealed wearing a bodysuit of mesh armor with a burnt sleeveless orangeshirt and black pants. No one mentioned it, but with the froth of sweat and blood inside the armor there was quite a smell. Now sure that the three kunai could be removed without killing or leaving more than a scar on him, Tsunade smiled at the thought of tasking her newest apprentice with getting him cleaned once the wounds were stitched shut.

"Elk, report."

"Yes, Lord Hokage. The girl is in bad shape, I believe she has shrapnel in wounds that have already healed; she also sports many broken bones, contusions, and cuts of varying depth that have begun to heal. With your attention she will survive. Disturbingly she has two seals on her, though I can only recognize them as seals and not their purpose."

Just then, a man in his early twenties raced into the room, wearing the traditional chunin uniform of the village. "Lord Hokage, the barrier team reports an intrusion by air! Two people flew above the western wall high enough not to be seen by sentries." Now irritated, Tsunade began working on the mint-haired girl while leaving Naruto to Shizune who had walked in, followed shortly by a team of medics covered head to toe in their uniforms.

"Shizune! Get those knives out of Naruto then let one of the team seal the wound and start picking glass out of him. Everyone else help me stabilize the girl. We'll be moving her in a few moments when I look at the seals on her. Chunin Brok, tell the barrier team they need a proposal for changes to speed up detection alerts to me by the end of tomorrow or you'll all be running D-rank missions for two weeks." A true professional, the leader of the Leaf Village gave out orders while carefully removing a small piece of shrapnel from Fu's upper chest cavity, never losing her sense of calm and purpose.

"Master, Naruto's got a bad case of chakra exhaustion! How on earth did that happen! I'm giving him a soldier and blood pill before I remove the kunai, they've got barbs on them."

"I have no idea! Jiriya is so dead when I find him, and I think I know what these seals are. She's a Jinchuriki, and there's a second seal, some kind of restriction, but I can't get it off safely without two people versed in seals, so it'll have to wait until either Jiriya shows up or Kakashi gets back from his mission."

Medics worked like busy bees around the two nude and bloody teens, not noticing the two new sets of wide eyes taking in the scene from the doorway, one emerald green, the other white and pupil less.

"N-Naruto…" Preceded the _thunk_ of one Hinata Hyuga hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes. In her defense, the sight of her not so secret love interest lying on the floor, covered in blood smears and remains of his clothes was not a pretty one.

* * *

Two days and three hours later, Naruto began to slowly wake up to a sensation somewhat puzzling to his still-booting brain. Something cool and wet was dragging across his stomach. Eventually his eyes opened and the blond Uzumaki saw himself in a two person hospital room, his "little sister" across from him, his armor and weapons arrayed on a stand near his bed, cleaned and polished, (The barrier team failed to deliver in time to the Hokage, and one of them got stuck cleaning Naruto's unique armor, inside and out.) and Hinata, in a nurse's uniform cleaning his front with a medical sponge.

Naruto immediately let out an undignified and girly "Eep!" and quickly got himself under the covers of the hospital bed. Neither teen dared to gaze at each other for several long moments, both fighting down blushes as best they can.

"How is she?" Naruto gestured to the hint haired girl asleep on the other bed across from him, honest concern evident in his voice.

"Lady Tsunade thinks she will be fine in the long run, she was beaten within an inch of her life. Who is she?" The pale skinned and eyed girl asked cautiously.

"I don't know her name, but she was in trouble when I found her. I think I just barely managed to get the two of us here, can't actually remember landing." The last Uzumaki said with a shrug. "I'm glad she'll be alright."

With a faint smile on her lips, Hinata explained to him that he hadn't actually landed, but had fallen through the glass in the Hokage's office, during a meeting.

Hinata's smile suddenly turned slightly viscous. "You know, you do have some explaining to do." She pulled the hair that covered the back of her head, revealing a round, ugly purple bruise. "I know someone wearing that armor tagged me with a rubber-tipped arrow, would you happen to know anything about that? Or why everyone in the Konohana eleven, save Shikamaru and yourself, has this bruise on them now?"

"Hehehe," Knowing he was busted Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I was planning on telling everyone at once, then apologizing and giving out gifts to make up for it. But since it's you, I'll make an exception."

"You see, I finally got some really good blackmail material on the old pervert, and I called in a favor to one of the dynamo that owes me. I was entered into the Chunin Exams so I could get my vest, finally, but there was a problem. I didn't have a team, and being on the road constantly, I couldn't get one. Going solo in the Exams is frowned upon apparently, so as a kind of handicap to advance to the third round I was required to get an absurd number of scrolls to advance. I needed fifteen, but I only collected ten before the exam was called off."

With wide eyes revealing her shock, Hinata was silent for a moment. "Ten, is impressive. My group managed to get two when we woke up. Thank you for propping me up in the shade, by the way. My clan tends to burn, not tan."

Sensing he was almost out of the proverbial doghouse, Naruto motioned to his gear. "Could you pass me the scroll with the kanji for burnt on it? It has my clothes. I'd wear the armor, however it sucks chakra like crazy and I don't think Baa-chan would take kindly to me stressing myself out soon after waking up." Naruto watched the way she moved towards his equipment pile, Hinata had always struck him as being incredibly graceful, but today she was not. As she handed him the scroll, he inquired about it.

With a sigh and shake of her head, Hinata answered him in the bleak hospital room. "I've been training with Lady Tsunade, I tried to block when I should have dodged." Understanding her pain, Naruto gave a wince. "The injury was minor until my clan training damaged it further." Already reading the concern in his eyes, she cut him off before he could speak. "I will heal completely, it's just painful in the meantime." _"Very painful!"_ She thought with a wince."Lady Tsunade said this will help me to dodge next time."

After accepting the scroll, Naruto bit his thumb, then wiped a little blood on the scroll's seal. He unfurled it almost to the end, revealing a number of separate sealing arrays. Unsealing a full set of clothing, the blond Uzumaki turned to Hyuga and blushed. "Ero-Senin says I need to get over being embarrassed in front of girls, but I don't think dressing in front of you would be appropriate. Mind stepping out and sending out a nurse or someone to tell the Baa-chan I'm up and awake?" Receiving a nod in reply, Naruto beamed at her with a real smile, glad to see a truly friendly face. _"What to give her? One of the special bows for sure, but what else? She_ was _the first of my peers to believe in me, and I can't remember her ever putting me down. I have two armor sets to give away, maybe I'll give one to her."_

Changing out of his hospital gown, Naruto felt sorry for whoever gave him the first sponge bath. He had come off the Chunin Exam's second round when he found Fu's battlefield and decided to investigate. With the desert heat, he'd sweat so much he absolutely reeked by the time the test was called off. Climate control seals for the inside of his armor were next on his list to learn or try to invent, Ero-Senin might have to help him study the Uzumaki scrolls again.

Feeling a bit cold, Naruto donned a gray shirt, pants, and tall hiking style boots. The pants were made out of two layers, with a base layer for protection, and an outer layer to control the temperature. On the sides, holes had been cut out of the outer layer and replaced with orange and black stripes on the sides, from Naruto's hips to his ankles. His boots were gray leather, same shade as the shirt and pants, but the shoestrings were orange, as were a few highlights on the boots. Orange stripes, fading into crimson near the top adorned the long sleeved shirt, with the orange flowing from the pants. The shirt itself was padded with soft armor like a chunin vest, giving the appearance that Naruto's shoulders and chest were broader than they were. A crimson Uzumaki spiral was displayed proudly on the back, swirling with the stripes in a way that seemed as if the colors were being drained out of the shirt into a whirlpool. Overall, the clothing set used stripes of orange, red, and black to give an impression of a tiger shadowed in mist.

It was a far cry from the jumpsuits he once wore, and a hell of a lot more expensive, but it mixed function and form in a way that suited the Uzumaki heir. (He and Jiriya had done some bounty hunting for Naruto to learn how that system worked. Suffice it to say, they had made a considerable amount of money.) The last touch was his forehead protector, now with a burnt orange cloth tie, replacing one that had been lost. Flecks of white metal had been added to the grey, filling in small nicks and scratches to make the metal smooth again. Naruto felt good in his new apparel, he wasn't pleading for attention like when he wore his old jumpsuit, now he was better suited to hiding in the shadows, at least when he chose not to wear his armor. Naruto Uzumaki had learned the hard way that an arrow in the back often was a more effective battle stratagem than rushing in with clones. Not that he didn't still rush in with clones after the first volley, the blond was just a little smarter about it now.

Now dressed, he walked over to the girl whose name he still didn't know. She was sleeping soundly, her injuries now closed but not fully healed, leaving ugly scabs and scars crisscrossing the visible parts of her form. _"If she's anything like me, those scars will heal quickly enough, she won't be marred forever. It would be a shame to do that to such a pretty face."_

Naruto snapped out of his reverie when the door opened, revealing the Hokage herself flanked by her two apprentices, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga. All three were happy to see him awake. "Baa-chan, I know I'm in the hospital, but do you mind if I summon a messenger for Ero-Senin? At this point he's probably going nuts trying to find me, especially if I've been sleeping for two days." Receiving a nod in reply, Naruto bit his thumb, ran through some hand signs and slammed his palm onto the ground. When the smoke cleared, a five foot tall orange toad with purple markings around it's eyes was standing in the hospital room.

"Yo Naruto." Gamakichi greeted as he looked around the room. "Hey Tsunade, pinky, Hinata." Swiveling back around to Fu, "What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Akatsuki happened, they almost killed her. I managed to get away and both of us back to Konohana in time though." Said whiskered teen, already trying to downplay the scale of the battle to save his godfather from Tsunade's wrath.

"So, you found another jinchuriki, saved her from two S-rank ninja, carried her to safety, and she looks pretty enough. Dude, you're so getting laid when she gets out of here." In response the last Uzumaki dropped his head, blushed, and started mumbling about his, real, honorable intentions towards Fu.

Sakura Haruno didn't wait for a real explanation, assuming dishonest intentions on Naruto's part and made to punch those ideas out of him. As she moved silently in Naruto's blind spot behind him, his instincts kicked in. The blond swiftly dodged to his left, caught the incoming fist by the pinkete's wrist, turned the wrist until it broke, then began to swing her over his back. While that was in motion, his left hand made a short jerking motion outwards and then grasped a kunai that wasn't there. As Sakura hit the floor hard enough to vacate the air from her lungs she was "stabbed" in the heart by Naruto's kunai that wasn't there. Everyone in the room was shocked, including Naruto. "How long have you been using a spring loaded kunai, brat? Jiriya's been training you well if that's your response to an attack from behind."

"About eighteen months now Baa-chan. I actually cut myself up pretty badly the first few times using it."

"That's to be expected when you're using that kind of equipment kid. Now Sakura, before you try that again, try to remember that seasoned ninjas develop that kind of response, and you're really lucky he wasn't wearing any gear. Hinata, get to work on Sakura's wrist. I know you don't think you're ready for setting bones yet, but try anyway. I'll clean up if you make a mess of it."

Suddenly Hinata's inner monologue became a debate regarding Sakura's long standing treatment of Naruto, her unprovoked attack and the amount of effort to put into setting and healing the wrist. Her conclusion: do her best to heal Sakura's wrist, but "forget" to use a pain-numbing jutsu. As the two of them filed out, Naruto and Hinata said goodbye.

There was no explicit apology, as Tsunade's words were true. Naruto's body language and facial expressions were all the indicators needed to show his inner feelings of guilt and shame.

Walking over to him, Tsunade ruffled his hair that had gotten considerably longer in the two years he'd been gone. _"Is Jiriya teaching him the Lion's Mane technique?"_ It now hung just past his neck. "Now that the three of us are alone, maybe you can open your eyes and tell us who you are. It's hard to fake sleep to the greatest medic in the world, girl." Both Naruto's cerulean and Tsunade's brown locked with Fu's solid orange as her eyes opened slowly.

Her voice sounded more like a croak, various injuries still not having healed completely. "Where, where am I?"

"Konohana, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto brought you in half-dead. A little more than half actually. He's just woken up so both of you can brief me on what happened. Since Waterfall is an allied village, I'll send information to Shibuki and an escort to take you home when you've healed."

" _Home! I don't even get to live in my village, I'm just a living weapon to them. Only Shibuki actually cares."_ Fu thought to herself. _"And I'm not sure even he would pick a fight_ _with_ _ **two**_ _S-rank missing ninja to save me like this guy, who apparently has been in a hospital as long as I have."_

"My name is Fu, no surname, just Fu. I was here a couple of weeks ago to participate in the Chunin Exams. I made it through until the exams were called off after the attack on the Kazekage. My group spent a few days in Suna to rest before we headed back to Waterfall. The trip was going smoothly, we checked in with a Leaf border patrol team as we crossed into the Land of Fire, since that was the most expedient way home. We camped near the border and moved out early the next day. That was when they attacked." Her voice caught and hacked out a few shallow coughs. "Two men in black cloaks with red clouds… my escort was no match at all, and neither was I."

"They beat me down at my strongest, tore down my special powers, made me look like nothing." Fu's voice cracked, and it was clear her voice was almost gone. "They beat me until I couldn't move at all. Then as they dragged me away, one of them told me exactly how long and painful my death was going to be, and all of the, _all_ of the _things_ he was… he was going to do to me." She was tearing up, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. (Outside, Sakura and Hinata had their ears pressed against the door, both looking at each other with wide eyes. Terrible things happened to kunoichi sometimes, but Fu's situation would have been especially scary.) Naruto walked up and put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a forced smile. Fu returned it with a small one of her own.

"I was…" her voice was cracking badly at that point. "I was sure he was telling the truth, until these arrows came out of nowhere, three vital points in both monsters. I passed out for a moment, and then I," she coughed again, "was in his arms and then we were running. He was so strong, and, *cough* he saved me." Tsunade walked over with a shushing motion and placed glowing green hands onto Fu's throat.

"That's enough for now, get some rest. Naruto can tell me the rest. (Outside, two teenagers swiftly and silently departed.) Naruto, we'll continue this in my office, you have some explaining to do, especially regarding where Jiriya is." Naruto's face cringed when Tsunade mentioned his teacher, trying to figure out how to negate the consequences for his godfather while keeping out of the fire himself. "I also want an in-depth explanation of how you can fly, where you got those weapons and armor, and how on earth you gave yourself such a bad case of chakra exhaustion."

Naruto smacked his head on the hospital doorframe, letting out a groan. So much for keeping some things under wraps. Quickly sealing his armor and sword into a special white blood-sealed scroll, he walked out after promising Fu he'd be back to see her soon.

* * *

I appreciate any feedback readers are willing to offer. I know the chapters are short and slow, but part of my efforts to improve my writing are increasing the speed I put out at. Next chapter explains a lot, and then the plot should really get moving.

As a question, if the Uzumaki Clan had a sealed vault that survived, what do you think would be in it? I have an idea I'll use in this story or the next that's wholly original (At least it's not in anything I've read so far.). Naruto has a set of scrolls in this story that teach the Sealing Arts, but they're of limited use without a teacher that understands all of the principles.


	3. Chapter 3

This has taken a while to get out, and I'm still not happy with it. I am looking forward to releasing a new story soon, but I want to get another chapter finished before I release it.

I don't own Naruto or the Diablo III game, but I'd recommend the game if you haven't tried it yet.

* * *

"Well Granny, where would you like to begin?"

Naruto Uzumaki and Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, had adjourned to her office, the village's leader rightly assuming that there would be confidential information discussed and wanted to use the room's built-in privacy protections. When all the seals were triggered not a sound or sight got out of that room.

"How about why you decided to fight two S-rank missing ninja by yourself? And where Jiriya is?"

Fidgeting nervously not for himself but for the sake of his teacher who was about to be in hot water, Naruto began his tale. "Well, for the first question those two bastards were going to rape and kill her. She's like me, a jinchuriki, and even if she wasn't I'd still have helped. I caught wind of a huge battle between allied ninja and Akatsuki and saw a chance to eliminate two evil people that are hunting down and murdering people like me. What Fu told you of my opening salvo was accurate. If it had been anyone else, I would have killed them outright, but these two shrugged off precision attacks **in their vitals** like they were nothing."

Making a shrugging motion, he continued. "As for Jiriya, we were going to meet at a small town near the border of Waterfall's nation and the Land of Fire for more training. He should be here soon."

Making a visible effort to control her legendary temper and not lash out at her adopted godson, Tsunade spoke through clenched teeth. "First, there isn't an excuse for Jiriya not being with you-"

"Actually there is," Naruto interrupted with more boldness than he felt. "I was a contestant in the Chunin Exams. Having Jiriya there with me would have completely blown my cover, and there's no way Akatsuki would have passed up the opportunity of three jinchuriki in one place. After the Exam the trip would have barely been a day to meet up with him. I have a new summoning contract I just haven't signed yet, as there's a ceremony to do it, Jiriya signed it already so he'll be here soon."

"Jiriya signed a contract other than the Toads? **That** is hard to believe kid. The Slugs and Toads get along, and I even offered him the ability to sign with them but he refused, shouting about how toads were the ultimate summon."

"Well believe it granny, Jiriya, the Gallant Toad Sage is now a summonner of the Ravens. Summoning them can get expensive if you call on them for transport often though, they demand to be paid in food goods, similar to how Manda likes his human snackrifices."

Leaning back in her chair, happy for a bit of good news, new contracts and people able to use them in a village were extremely rare. "Where on earth did you find the contract? I've never even heard of the Raven Clan except in tales from the Great Clan wars my grandfather fought in."

"Not to sound like a huge jerk, but it's technically clan business. It is funny how no one ever told me I was part of a clan; I never even knew **anything** about the Uzumaki clan until I got into an argument with Ero-Senin. As far as I know, I'm the **last Uzumaki** , strange how I never got any of the respect and **worship** the last Uchiha received." Naruto paused, took a deep breath and then continued on. "Sorry, I got a little emo there. Point is, I found out I'm a member of one of the three greatest clans in history, and I'm going to rebuild it here in Konohana, if I can. I actually have a heritage and I can recreate it."

"So, you found it, you found the vault. People have been looking for that for a long time now. How'd you do it?"

"Well Granny, it went like this:

 _Ero-Senin seemed really upset when I made a comment about how I wished I was from a cool clan like the Senju or the Hyuga or even the Nara. That was at a low point for me when I really felt like a worthless orphan that was in the wrong place at the wrong time the night I was born. I'll repeat it again because he was really ticked, Jiriya didn't like that I kept thinking of myself as having no family. A few months later I found out why he didn't like me moping around like that. He insisted on taking me to the ruins of the Village Hidden the Whirlpools, once we made it to the village itself some strange things happened and I blacked out for a bit. Jiriya told me about what happened after._

 _'_ _Oddly enough, once in the ruins the student freaked the heck out of his master by moving, in a bit of a trace, to an area where nothing seemed to be. The only oddity was the lack of plant life in the crevices of the stone street that laid near the edges of the ruined and overgrown city. At an intersection of three roads there was a circular stone laid in the ground, with a radius of six feet. While bleached and worn, a dull orange spiral, the mark of the ruined village sat, glassy in the sun._

 _"_ _It's here," mumbled out Naruto Uzumaki, still stuck in his trance, pointing to the shape imbedded into the cobblestones._

 _A flash of recognition lit up Jiriya's face. "There's something here kid? No one has ever found the famed Cache of the Clan, the Uzumaki clan and Whirlpool's great treasure horde. Anything here rightfully belongs to you, as you're the only known Uzumaki survivor. Let's get you something to take home and show off to all those pretty girls running around," he bellowed with a laugh. Naruto, smiled in the sunlight, a true smile, not one of the facial expressions he used to hide his emotions.'_

 _Now himself again, the blonde yelled out. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's dig!" A shout of alarm stopped him from priming an explosive tag stuck to the stone._

 _"_ _Holy hell brat! I'll stop teaching you Fuinjutsu if you keep blowing things up without thinking first. Your ancestors were masters of the Sealing Arts, you think they'd have set something up to lure you to this spot just to blow your way in? Use your head. There's a trigger for a hatch or door here somewhere, maybe a seal. Start looking." Instead of helping to investigate, the man in his sixties sat back and watched his pupil attempt to figure things out. Few people thought of Naruto as brilliant, but Jiriya saw it come through when he was presented a problem in the right way. (Or put in a life or death situation where he was responsible for his or other's lives.)_

 _After ten minutes of haphazardly pulling on the round stone, Naruto made his way to the center of the spiral. Feeling a small irregularity in the stone he pulled out a kunai and began digging it into what turned out to be a small groove. Twenty minutes and three ruined kunai later, the loud blond pulled out what seemed to be a stone cork, barely larger than a finger from the center of the stone's spiral._

 _"_ _Now that looks promising!" Jiraya said with a grin. "Try reaching down there for the switch to open this slab up!" Naruto proceeded to do just that, before recoiling and staring at his finger that sported a small bleeding gash._

 _"_ _Is this for a blood seal?" Naruto asked his teacher. A response proved unnecessary when the stone swung downward, one edge still attached to a hinge on the inside. Not expecting his footing to fall from under him, Naruto promptly fell eight feet to the bottom of the narrow stairwell. Amusingly, a spiky white head of hair poked over the edge of the stairwell, a wide grin on his face._

 _"_ _Helooooo? Is anyone alive down there?" Jiriya laughed as he looked down at the boy that was shakily standing back up. Blue eyes just gleamed and a wide smile split the boy's face._

 _"_ _Hey, Ero-Senin, get down here and check out what I found! There's a big door with a bunch of writing on it!" Indeed, there was a big door with an inscription on it. Another barrier, this one was scratched deep, words made to last forever. Stepping up, Naruto put his newly honed reading skills to work. The etchings on the door read thusly:_

 _"_ _To those that follow us:_

 _We are the Uzumaki, Great Clan of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. We are falling, we are lost. As we die, we insure that those that flee will survive, and that our knowledge will wait for them. If you are Uzumaki or of our blood, place your arms into the holes and exude chakra. If you are Uzumaki, take your inheritance and rebuild our clan. Build with our knowledge, build with your knowledge, build with our shared blood and your own strength. If you are alone, seek others. We cannot leave knowledge of where escape routes lead, lest we be overcome in the process. If one worthy of our legacy finds this vault and rebuilds, the lives spent buying time for this vault can rest in peace. We have died for you, live for us and our clan."_

 _Tears in his eyes, the blonde turned around as Jiriya walked up behind him. "Do you think this is true, that there I might have real family alive, somewhere?"'_

"And that's what I pulled together from myself and Ero-Senin. It was pretty fuzzy for me because there was a seal array designed to lead wayward Uzumakis to that spot only when they were in a specific state of mind, to keep the secrets safe from coerced survivors right after the battle."

"Okay brat, you know I want to believe you, but a seal that can read minds? Not even a mythical Tenth Level seal master could accomplish that." Tsunade shook her head sadly. Naruto had never lied to her before, and it was hard to make a convincing lie to a Hokage. But he believed it, so something would need to be done.

"Ha! Tenth Levels are nothing! The scale goes to Fifteen in Uzshio! Those Fifteens could make ink do almost anything! Even Ero-Senin can't make sense of even an eleven level seal."

Tsunade shook out the thoughts of Naruto being wrong; the Uzumaki were wiped out _because_ they could do so many things with seals. "So, brat, you're studying Fuinjutsu? How far have you come in the last few years? Just to let you know, Kakashi is a Third Level, I'm almost a Fifth, and Jiriya's an Eighth last I knew. The only people that could have possibly been greater than the old pervert in the history of Konohana are my grandmother, Mito Uzumaki-Senju, and the Fourth Hokage himself."

A broad smile graced the whiskered blond. "I'm almost a Sixth now. I would be close to a Seventh, but the Uzumaki scrolls only respond to the Uzumaki sealing style, not any of the other tricks I've picked up. It's actually really cool, once I "pass" a test scroll, it unseals what I need to learn for the next level."

Looking out the window, the older blond smiled to herself, pleased her adoptive godson was making such incredible strides. Seal masters were so very, very rare, even at his current level.

"Okay brat, if you're as good as I am with seals, we can take that seal off your little girlfriend. Akatsuki put one on her, probably to suppress her biju chakra. It's a complex piece of work that requires two separate seal masters to remove. She'll heal faster after it's off too."

Nodding enthusiastically, Naruto was at the door of Tsunade's office in a flash before the Hokage spoke up once again, with a coy smile; "Plus, you'll get a chance to admire her form without the blood and gore she was caked with the first time you met."

"What do you mean, Granny?"

"Let's just say that Jiriya would approve of the seal locations."


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter four, where I tie in the lore of the Diablo games with Naruto. As always, any constructive criticism is appreciated.

I don't own Naruto or anything from Blizzard Entertainment.

* * *

All things considered, Fu was feeling much better. Once she saw what the Akatskui team was capable of, she did not expect any outcome other than her tailed beast being slowly and painfully extracted from her seal and her corpse being left on the ground somewhere to rot un-mourned by all but one person in her life. Instead, a literal knight in shining armor had saved her, her, someone (according to general opinion in her home, anyway) not worth saving. Fu aspired to be a great kunoichi, someone that never needed to be rescued from anyone or anything. However, it was nice to know that someone was willing to take such a risk for her. Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at her door, followed by Tsunade and her rescuer entering in. Fu's heart beat just a little faster when Naruto walked in.

To the amusement of Tsunade, the two just kind of looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments. After that, Naruto extended his hand to Fu.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki clan, shinobi of Konohana." Gingerly clasping his welcoming hand with one of hers, still with an IV drip in her hand, Fu gave him warm smile.

"Fu, genin of the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you." Fu was growing emotional again, but resisted the urge to hold Naruto close and cry on his shoulder. The simple comfort of a physical touch was something that had largely been denied her, for her entire life. She couldn't yet know that Naruto was almost as desperate for it as she was. The urge to just hold onto someone that shared a like burden was nearly overwhelming for a girl who just turned fourteen. However, her shinobi training kicked in and she composed herself. Fate may have thrust the shinobi life onto her, but she had decided to embrace it and be the best, to push to her limits and beyond. She would have the respect of her village if nothing else. "Is it true what Kakuzu said? Are you like me?" Fu asked in a quiet voice.

Ignoring a look from Tsunade that strongly suggested keeping the girl in the dark, Naruto spoke anyway. "Yes, I'm the jinchuriki for the Nine-Tailed Fox. Which biju do you contain?"

"I hold the Seven-Tailed Beetle. Why didn't you use any of your biju chakra in the fight? You might have been able to kill both of them. Don't you have some sort of agreement with the Kyubi?"

Now commanding the attention of Tsunade as well, Naruto began an explanation. "I do have an offer that would allow me to use a large amount of his power, but I haven't accepted it. He wants me to wipe out the Uchiha and destroy all of the remaining eyes so he can never be controlled again, like he was when Madara Uchiha fought the Shodaime or the night of my birth."

Tsunade was more than a little shocked at that. She had read all of the restricted documents regarding the night of the Kyubi attack, but it wasn't all that much beyond what any jonin knew. Much of the picture was missing due to the fact that it simply hadn't been written down, only the Elders, Hokage and Jiriya knowing the true facts.

"Naruto, that is a heavy accusation to level, the name of the Uchiha Clan could be permanently tarnished if any legitimacy is given to the rumors you're bringing up. I know you still want to bring Sauske back, but you could destroy the reputation of his clan forever with…" the Godaime was interrupted before she could finish her warning.

"Believe it or not I understand the ramifications Baa-chan. I do not trust my biju completely, yet, but we have worked together in tandem, once, out of fear for his own survival." Fu's eyes glowed orange briefly upon hearing that. "The sheer incredible power of that moment was intoxicating. Nothing means more to me than protecting my precious people, and with that kind of power I could have saved so many more lives during the Sand/Sound invasion. But I learned that the truest power of a Jinchuriki has to be given freely, it can't be stolen or coerced.

"That's why I'm building trust, one small step at a time. Jiriya told me the official story that Madara Uchiha made a pact with the Kyubi before he fought your grandfather with it. He also told me of the "rumors" that the Kyubi can be controlled by a powerful Sharingan."

Naruto straightened himself to attention, standing at his tallest height. _He looks so much older than he should,_ the Hokage thought to herself. "What I believe now is that the Kyubi was compelled to fight alongside with a man that it truly hates to this day, was sealed into Mito Uzumaki-Senju, then when she was at the end of her very long natural life, sealed into my mother. When the seal weakened during childbirth, it naturally tried to escape imprisonment, but failed until an Uchiha intervened and unleashed it on Konohana. Since both of us choose to be civil to each other, every offer of power it has given me has been linked to the extinction of the Sharingan, I think it simply wants not to be made into a slave again. Ero-Senin thinks I'm crazy for talking to it, but I think that the biju are not the monsters they are made out to be, or that humanity has made them into monsters by the way they treat jinchuriki, as most seals allow the biju to experience everything we do." Naruto looked to Fu with a kind smile. "With the way jinchuriki are treated, it is so easy to for us to become monsters if we falter even a little. It isn't a stretch to assume it's the same for the creatures we contain."

Outside the room, a civilian nurse had overheard what had been said, and she wasn't the type to keep something like this to herself. As per a continuing campaign of working toward a shared mutual interest, that had been intentional on Naruto's part. He had yet to tell the Toad Sage about learning some of the secrets that had been kept from him, partly as a passive aggressive stunt and partly out of hurt that his godfather hadn't thought him able to keep the secret of his parentage. Not that he knew much other than his parent's names. He had only met a chakra imprint of his father when he, in desperation, had ripped the seal off of the Kyubi's cage.

* * *

Naruto's armor and weapons were not of this world. He had taken the bow off of a true demon, and the armor sets and many weapons had been given to him as thanks of his valor. Acts of valor were nothing new to Naruto, but being rewarded richly for them was a novel experience.

When Naruto had found the Uzumaki Cache, he had touched a scroll that was glowing faintly. He would never know why it was glowing, or why he reached for it, but the moment he touched it, he was drawn into the most intricate and advanced storage scroll in all of existence. The world had never seen it's like before and never would again, as the creator was a peerless seal master that had studied and experimented far longer than a mortal lifespan. The principle materials were beyond mortal reach as well. One was the first fruit of the Great Tree that would one day feed the Rabbit Goddess, and as for the other, Naruto's world had once bathed in the blistering heat of two suns.

* * *

 _In the primordial times before sentient life, the world which circled Naruto's Sun was barren and nearly lifeless. What little life did exist was stunted and barely ground out an existence in a world almost entirely without water, with thin air, and no Natural Energy at all. Instead of life ascending into higher forms, it had stagnated at best, and was dying out at worst._

 _All this changed when a higher power intervened. The solar system that would one day hold creatures as diverse as ninjas, talking toads and sentiences made entirely out of energy careened into another solar system, brought together out of gravitational pull. Two stars began to orbit each other as planets were created and destroyed by gravitational storms caused by the erratic orbits of the two stars. For the one planet with life, the turmoil could not have been a better medicine. Meteorites and comets pelted the surface. While the solar system raged, the planet developed a magnetic field powerful enough to shield it from the chaotic solar flares from the two stars dueling with each other. Comets brought forth atmosphere and the first rains to this planet, and falling rocks so many new elements and radiations that the feeble life began to mutate, spiraling from few forms to many, and from many to numbers unlimited._

 _Stones so dense they nearly crushed themselves fell from the sky, driving the planet's gravity from that of a large moon to that of a large planet. One stone, however, was what changed everything. It was the remnant of a Gas Giant from the opposing solar system, the very core. Had it been made of any other material than what it was, it would have collapsed into a small black hole; what it was constructed of was a rare form of iron, the very same metal that would one day allow smiths and ninja to conduct their own chakra through weapons. As it surged across space and came into contact with the magnetic field of this very special planet, it coalesced almost entirely into energy, energy that bled painfully into every living thing on the planet. Not giving life, but allowing that which existed_ vitality _. The first wisps of Natural Energy were seeded. Evolution was forced, rapidly._

 _What should have taken time beyond time, took just a few millennia before the first true lifeforms on that world awoke._

 _While things were looking up for that world, things were not exactly temperate. The two stars still had erratic orbits, and were causing nearly catastrophic climate shifts as the smaller star orbited the larger. As time progressed, the solar system would have settled into becoming a binary system, with a stable orbit. By then, however, this unlikely world would have crossed too close to the second sun._

 _On that world, astrologers became astronomers, thinkers became scientists, and truly great minds began to harness the power of seals. It was around this time the Great Tree fell from the sky and began to grow._

 _That early civilization knew that the second star would annihilate them in time as they learned and plotted it's course, and eventually their greatest masters devised an idea worthy of an Uzumaki. If that star was a problem, why not seal it into a modified storage scroll? This was a simple solution in theory, and they began the creation of the single greatest scroll in that world's history. It took a hundred years of careful brushstrokes and incredibly complicated chemical inks but the scroll that would save their world was finished. The only problem left was how to power it. To seal a kunai into a scroll, a small, almost imperceptible amount of chakra was needed. To seal a star across vast distances, something more was required._

 _In a twist of fate, the tree that would one day threaten the inhabitants of that world bore a fruit so powerful that it could be used as a power source for this most incredible seal._

 _The civilization waited for the day when the second star was in proper alignment, and their leader, who truly loved his people, began the sealing ritual at the cost of his own life. Suddenly losing the second star and its gravity, a true cataclysm began as the oceans raged and the climate shifted as it slowly stabilized. The scroll itself was the subject of much debate, just what should they do with it? In the end it was locked away, labeled forbidden and left in darkness. History forgot about the scroll, and eventually the civilization that had created the scroll fell to another, which in turn was eventually destroyed. The truth of the scroll became myth, and by the time the early nomadic Uzumaki found it, they had no idea what it was. Eventually it was opened for the first time, and not by Naruto Uzumaki._

 _By that time, the star and Natural Energies of the seed had forged together into a pocket dimension, with the star being completely absorbed by the remnants of the seed. A single sentient creature was born out of an unimaginable amount of power. Eventually this creature wished to cast out its darkness and the end result was two creatures were born, one with all the light, hope, valor and wisdom the original possessed, and the other containing all the evil and darkness. They immediately began to war._

 _Neither of the two embodiments could gain the upper hand until, in a final cataclysmic battle, they killed each other. The Burning Hells and the High Heavens, along with their respective denizens were born from the remains, the forces still equal. In the Heavens, the Angels came into being, led by the embodiments of Wisdom, Valor, Hope, Justice, and Fate. The chaotic Burning Hells were under the tyrants of Terror, Hatred, Destruction, Lies, Pain, Anguish, and Sin. Between the two forces arose a mighty Eternal Conflict, an unending war over the last remaining shard of the original creative power of that dimension, the Worldstone._

 _Time passing within the pocket dimension was erratic for thousands of years relative to the universe outside. Such time passed within the scroll that the Angels and Demons truly felt as though they had been warring since the birth of the universe. In time, some of the Angels and Demons sought to escape the unending war, and banded together to steal the Worldstone. With it, they created and hid a planet that they named Sanctuary. As they comingled and gave birth to creatures who had the privilege of true free will (The Angles and Demons were truly locked to their natures. An Angel of Sanctuary will always, at its core, be a creature that is just, no matter how far they fall. On the other side of the coin, a demon will always seek its own power above all else.) the markings on the scroll changed. Where once it held an ancient mark that meant "Sun" it now held a single kanji, one that read "Sanctuary."_

 _In an attack on the Uzumaki camp, an attack that would have spelled the erasure of the clan from history, as many of the Uzumaki as possible bravely entered the scroll. Leaving doomed defenders on the outside to give the impression their clan was putting up a fight, the scroll was given to a runner. A massive explosive seal was created and detonated under the attackers. The Scroll of Sanctuary earned its name that night._

 _From there, the Sanctuary Scroll fell out of use as the world it opened to was still chaotic and dangerous. Eventually it was pushed to the back of a seal vault and forgotten over several generations. Until, as the armies that would crush the Uzumaki city-state were seen on the horizon, it was ushered haphazardly (As "something that I have no idea what it is but looks important.") into the hidden vault that Naruto eventually found._

* * *

Inside the Scroll of Sanctuary, Naruto Uzumaki had made himself a hero, but unlike the times in his world, the inhabitants celebrated him in spite of the creature he housed. They knew of it because in a bout of desperation, atop the pinnacle of the High Heavens, against the seven Lords of Hell made one, Naruto Uzumaki and the Nine-tailed Demon Fox had fought as one.

Fighting with two Nephlalem, humans of that world with powers to rival S-ranked Shinobi, against the Prime Evil, they had been outclassed and overpowered. Diablo had stopped in his destruction of the focal point of the entire High Heavens to revel in their defeat. In that moment, Diablo had caught wind of the Kyubi's chakra circulating through Naruto. Seeing it as a fellow demon lord that had somehow escaped his notice, Diablo vowed to consume Kurama and add the Kyubi's power to his own. Naruto would later assume it was out of self-preservation on his prisoner's part, but in truth Kurama had just been called a demon one time too many. After oaths were sworn, Naruto was about to tear off that single kanji off the bars, but was stopped by his father.

Hating Diablo even more for shortening the meeting with his father, in the real world a gigantic fox, blood red and swirling oddly briefly fought against Diablo, before Naruto reached his limit and it dispersed. As the smoke cleared, the Prime Evil had seen Naruto on the ground struggling to stand, viscous wounds on his body from the battle and the failed Biju Transformation, and moved to drain him. As he drew closer, shadow clones by the hundred jumped up from beneath him, having transformed into a false floor above the real thing. For the first time, a brave and expendable clone got through Diablo's defense and ground away a bit of red, spiked hide with the Rasengan. One became a hundred, became a thousand, and Diablo, Lord of Terror and Prime Evil, fell.

An unspoken agreement came to pass after the end of Diablo. Naruto decided to make the world see the truth of the Biju, and in return, Kurama would share knowledge. Naruto made a point not to demand power that wasn't his, even though the feeling of wielding the Kyubi's chakra to that extent with the help of the creature was addicting. Naruto had never felt more alive than those few moments atop the highest spire of heaven. After he had collapsed following the battle, the Yondaime had rebuilt the seal after giving Naruto as much information as the time permitted. It was _ironic_ that almost all of what Naruto knew about his parents actually came from the Kyubi, and he was pissed to no end at his godfather, and the village in general.

Naruto had a vague plan to force his true paternity to be revealed, even if it meant playing a fool and dragging the names of his Godfather and Village through the dirt on the way. He was trying to suppress his anger in the same way he had all his life, but the personification of his dark side wasn't having any of it. The two had been forced to meet, (following a misunderstanding and attempt at an exorcism when Naruto first arrived in Sanctuary) and had merged partially. Jiriya had noticed it when Naruto had returned through the scroll laden with a plethora of weapons, armor, and scrolls. The Toad Sage at first didn't believe it was the same kid, but eventually conceded to himself that a year in what had amounted to a war could often change people. Because of that, Jiriya put up with the snippy comments and general angry attitude coming off his godson.

If it came to it, a scandal over denying the Yondaime's heir would cost Konohana business and corrupt their image, especially to anyone that had seen his father in person. He might as well have been a clone of his father, minus the birthmarks. His loyalty never having been in question, despite all that had been dealt him would only strengthen public support, if there was any in Konohana.

Naruto wasn't sure what he would do if his home denied him even the smallest mementos of his father and mother. So far, he hadn't even been given a photograph, and that burned at him. The formula for the Hirashin would be nice, but he was much more interested in journals and mementos, anything that could give him a connection to his parents. His father's chakra had even told him that there were lengthy messages recorded for him in the event that one or both of them did not survive his birth. They had both known of the danger of the seal weakening and that the Kyubi would be slightly angry at having been imprisoned for so long. The only thing Naruto was sure of was the burning resentment he felt at not having any of the things that were rightfully his.

* * *

"In any case, Fu, Baa-chan said something about getting rid of a seal? If the one they slapped on you is anything like the Five Elements seal I got jabbed with once, you'll feel much better with it off. If you don't mind, I'd like to see the suppression seal and the one that contains your biju. That way I can come up with a safe way to neutralize it." Tsunade cleared her throat ominously, mere feet from Naruto's turned back. " _We_ , we will come up with a safe way to neutralize it."

At this, Fu blushed a darker shade of red than one would have thought possible, given her skin tone. "Um, are you sure you're a seal master?" She began to fidget with the blanket she was under in the bed. She was nervous because her seal was as sprawling as the one on Naruto, but was located lower on her form as part of its secondary function, which she did not know about yet. No one had seen her naked yet, not even for medical exams, as she wasn't really given any.

Seeing Fu so stressed, Tsunade choose to intervene. "Naruto claims to be better than I am, and I've never known him to lie before. I've seen both of your seals, and I know why you're feeling flustered. But, that suppression seal needs to come off and you'll be more comfortable with Naruto doing it than our other, slightly more perverted seal masters."

At that, Fu simply quirked an eyebrow, silently asking a question. Naruto sighed, then gave a brief explanation of how the village's foremost seal master wrote porn, and the only other one that would be helpful spent all day reading it. With a resigned expression, Fu nodded her consent, and began to disrobe in the bed. Naruto turned and looked away until Tsunade gave a grunt and jerk of her head, signaling it was time to get to work.

Turning around, Naruto was again glad that the ugly scars and bruises were fading already. Fu was rather pretty for a girl that was a bit of a late bloomer. He could see both seals on her, and decided to be as professional with her as he could.

Both seals were visible, the newer disrupting Fu's chakra flow, causing the second one to show as well. Giving it a thoughtful look, Naruto decided that the former was a rather simple creation, and would most certainly _not_ work on him. It was a bastardized version of the five elements seal, made into a tag almost anyone could use, and made weaker in that process. The latter piqued his attention much, much more. Visually, it was sprawling, with what appeared to be depictions of vines with thorns reaching across both hips and stopping just under her breasts.

The more Naruto looked at the seal, the more confused he became. Biju containment, chakra filtering and chakra circulation sub-seals were all there, the essential parts of a Jinchuriki Seal all accounted for. However, there was a lot there that simply didn't exist within his own seal. His experiences with pranks, and later, traps, told him that location was vitally important to get the best results. What made this odd was that the somewhat lewd location of Fu's seal didn't make anatomical sense. The Yondaime had placed the Kyubi's seal onto a key point of his chakra network. So why place a seal there? Suddenly a look of horror flashed over his face.

"Baa-chan, can you think of any reason, other than holding a biju, that a seal would be placed over a woman's reproductive system? The more I look at Fu's I either want to be sick or kill the person that created it."

This drew concerned looks from both of the women. "Off the top of my head, no. I'm not as good at seals as my old teammate is and I rarely use them in medicine. What are you getting at, Naruto?"

For several agonizing minuets Naruto Uzumaki continued to pour over the seal; at one point causing Fu to nearly jump out of the bed when he traced a particular line with his finger, deep in thought. Eventually, he started to shake. When he opened his eyes, they had turned into red slits.

"It's a Curse Seal."

* * *

Thanks to everyone that reads this, I hope this is a much better quality than the last chapter. I also hope to get the next chapter out much more quickly than this one. Please review if you liked it.


End file.
